chvarqviafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:4kant,6
Dóngwemi! :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Dóngwemi! :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MediaWiki:Sidebar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 4kant,6 (talk) 10:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Inzrumentálias This must be one of the ugliest words of your language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Chvarqvianicized borrowings è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Population Zözetera or whatever it's called has 70%, Bárias 30%, okay? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Záqas :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:46, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::What's that supposed to mean? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah: http://chvarqvia.wikia.com/wiki/D%C3%AD%C3%BEu-q%C3%A1%27ra_Chvarqvi%C3%A1ziis#Z :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Indeed :P I was just about to say "Check the dictionary" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Záqas :P Or Zákas/záku in Bárias probably :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:53, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Zengis qáþukáþ :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Kchet :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:54, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :: :o Wúúde* --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Tss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:50, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::T'à dijålekt ságo takavíhki ién :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::T'à dijålekt ók ságo takavíhki :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::T'à dijålekt ságo takavíhki así* ::::::Klýxef :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Q'à klýxem :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :o Nu neklýxef :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Klýxef :P Neklýxem nâr ljùgìm è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Ljùgidis a me? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Nô, neljùgìm à t'è :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ságos takavíhki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::"Ságos"? Ságo takavíhki! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"ságos" ságo "ságo + -s", sòm "ságom" ságo "ságo + -m" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Vetùm, men Uxykascardijålektù ságo "ságot" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Båda kànite :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: :å 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :þ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :ö 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: :ß --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :ð 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: :© --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :® 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: :ø --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I just knew you'd gonna do that one :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :ç 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm predictable è :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¢ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) yes :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :€ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :$ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :£ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¶ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :æ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :µ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¿ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¡ --OuWTBsjrief-mich` 13:37, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :% 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¤ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¥ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¬ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :× 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :¦ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :÷ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :# --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :@ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :& --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: := --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :- --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :+ 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :> --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC)